German Agent (Marhala Bar)
|first_appearance = |last_appearance = |}} A German Agent was part of the Nazi development at Tanis, Egypt during their mission to unearth the Ark of the Covenant in 1936. A German Gestapo spy in service to René Emile Belloq with two partners, he was sent into Cairo during the operation when a threat appeared there: the agents were ordered to track down and kill American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood and acquire the headpiece to the Staff of Ra. The three agents used a one-eyed man and his pet Capuchin monkey as informants, and also had a group of local Arabic toughs under their leadership. Their thugs’ attempts to dispose of Jones and Ravenwood were initially failed, but soon Marion was captured, and in a futile effort to save her Jones ended up blowing up the truck she was being loaded into and killing one of the three agents. Belloq later had the remaining agents bring Jones to a bar to meet up with him. Biography Cairo, Egypt A German Gestapo agent was part of the Nazi effort to unearth the ancient Ark of the Covenant from the Well of the Souls in the destroyed city of Tanis, Egypt under Colonel Herman Dietrich, French archaeologist René Emile Belloq and Gestapo Major Arnold Ernst Toht in 1936.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Sourcebook During the dig, the agent and two others were hired by Belloq to monitor the movements of American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood in Cairo, through a one-eyed man and his trained Capuchin monkey who were being used by the three agents as informants.Raiders of the Lost Ark The agent was not present for the pursuit and ambush of Jones and Ravenwood in the streets of Cairo, nor did he aid his partners as they faked the death of Marion by having Jones blow up a truck - and one of the agents - which he though she was inside. Afterwards, the agent, along with his surviving partner, found Jones grieving with a bottle of alcohol at a table outside the Marhala Bar. Approaching the inebriated archaeologist, the agent stood by as his partner told Jones that a man in the bar - René Belloq - wanted to talk to him. The agent remained outside as Jones was brought into the bar by his partner. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes * The German Agent in the Marhala Bar was portrayed by Dickey Beer in the 1981 Steven Spielberg film . Unlike one of his comrades, the character was not credited in the film, nor was his other partner. * In the , all of the German agents in Cairo were referred to as "German Agent", with collective game stats. * In the show at Disney World, neither the first German agent, his first partner nor his backup appeared. In their place, and that of the driver of the Cairo cargo truck, was a single agent, taller than anyone else in the event, wearing a black suit. The agent drove the truck to the brawl between the Arabs and Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood, where he fought Marion but was knocked out. Afterwards, he drove the truck again with Marion in the back, and hid her outside the vehicle off-set, before driving back to the brawl and perishing when Jones shot the truck. * The German agent was simply referred to as a Nazi officer from the Tanis digsite in the , rather than a Gestapo intelligence agent like he appeared as in the film.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' read-along adventure * Though an Arab henchman and swordsman appeared in the LEGO ''Indiana Jones'' set "Ambush in Cairo", all of the German agents were absent.Ambush in Cairo ** In the LEGO video game , the first German agent appeared alongside only one of his partners, with this agent absent. He was featured in a cutscene in the level "City of Danger" based on the Cairo scene of the film, with his partner who was identically dressed, who both aggressively groaned when an Arab henchman failed to kill Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood. Later, in the section of the game based on the third film, either the agent or his partner captured Henry Jones Sr. The character was referred to as "Enemy Goon" in the game.Enemy Goon on Brickipedia ** In the game’s sequel, , the German agent and both of his partners were absent. However, the necessary pieces to build the other two agents as they appeared in the first game were available in the Character Creator extra featured in the game. Appearances * Notes and references